


ben hardy blurbs — smut

by laedymoonarchive



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laedymoonarchive/pseuds/laedymoonarchive
Summary: a collection of multiple smut blurbs/headcannons abt ben hardy
Relationships: Ben Hardy & You, Ben Hardy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	ben hardy blurbs — smut

**Author's Note:**

> \--- this is a repost of content originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---

**request: Could you do D34 and maybe with a plot along the lines of a drinking game with your best friend ben that turns real fuckin steamy?**

“another?” ben doesn’t wait for your answer before refilling your glass from a rapidly emptying bottle of vodka.

“thank you, good sir.” you slur and tip it’s contents down your throat, relishing in the burn. it feels cathartic, getting pissed. with the demands of your uni course, you really haven’t had the opportunity for a good while. but exams are behind you, for better or worse, and there’s nothing stopping you from calling your best mate around to get absolutely sloshed.

“‘s your turn, by the way.” you say. ben nods and tilts his glass towards you, clear liquid sloshing over the tip and onto your knee.

“shit.” he half giggles, half mumbles, brushing the rough pad of his thumb over your bare skin. and perhaps it’s the dangerously vast amount of liquor you’ve consumed in the last hour, but you feel hot under his touch. _christ_.

“alright, hands off me, you perv.” you playfully push at ben’s chest, hoping he won’t notice the flush that’s fallen across your cheeks.

“me? you’ve been undressing me with your eyes since i walked through the door.” ben falls into your usual banter routine.

“think you’ve had a few too many, love.” you chuckle.

“thats a good point. you tryna get me drunk and take advantage of me?”

“fuck you, you blonde twink.”

_“you wish you could.”_

“take your turn, before i throw this at your head.” you lift your glass towards ben’s golden crown. two truths and a lie, you’re playing. fairly simple, and all your inebriated brains can handle. although, hoodwinking ben is significantly harder than tricking your other friends. the bloke knows you pretty bloody well.

“jesus, alright.” he chuckles. his green eyes squint in concentration, trying to come up with something that’ll stump even you. “number one; i’m a fucking incredible dancer. better than joe, even.”

“ _bullshit_.” you snort. ben shoots you a look, then continues.

“two; i’ve been on platform nine and three quarters.” he lets out a drunken giggle.

 _i was with you, you nuftie_ , you don’t have the heart to tell him.

“three.” a glint enters his eyes. he quirks a blonde eyebrow. “i’m a kinky fuck.”

the sip you’ve just taken comes back up with a strangled bark. “ _jesus christ_.” you cough, tears filling your eyes in a combination of choking and laughter.

“you good?” ben looks wholely satisfied. you know how much he loves a good shock value; relishes in making you fall into a fit with whatever he’s just said.

“bastard. you’re making this too easy.” you chuckle as you begin to recover.

“which is it, then?”

you look at him matter of factly. “three. bottoms up, jonesy.”

“cocky, aren’t you?” ben smile curls into a smirk.

“sorry?”

“one’s the lie. don’t think anyone’s a better dancer than joe. so _bottoms up_ to you, love.” ben holds up the bottle.

you bat his hand away, a little stunted with disbelief. “you’re trying to tell me that you’re ‘ _a kinky fuck_ ’?” you accompany the statement with air quotes.

ben throws his head back, adam’s apple bobbing as he chuckles. should you be as flushed as you are right now? _a kinky fuck_. should you be imagining everything that that could entail? he’s your best mate; should you really be so affected by the thought of him _kink-ily fucking_ you over the couch you’re currently leant against.

“i don’t believe you.” you run a hand through your hair.

“what do you mean?”

“i think your shags are as vanilla as your name, _ben jones_.” you poke his shoulder.

“that right?” ben’s green eyes turn a tint darker. his bottom lip falls between his teeth. he shifts towards you a little. his knee touches yours.

“yeah.” you fight to keep your voice steady. it takes all your willpower not to press your thighs together at ben’s increasingly sultry tone.

“how can i make you believe me?” he almost _growls_.

he’s closer to you, almost on top of you. are you imagining that? —the slight pressure on your thigh, the abnormal tightness in the crotch of his joggers, the heaviness of his breath. “prove it.” you stutter.

“ _how_ , darlin?” ben insists. _surely_ it’s not in your head. his hand on your waist can’t be an accident. his lips are too close to your neck to be purely platonic.

ben’s warm, smoky scent fills you up as he kneels over you, and _christ_ , he looks good; attractive in a way different to what you already recognised. _here goes nothing_. you inhale shakily, your words come out more a plea than a request.

“spank me.”

\-----------

**request: FUCK, I AM NOT OKAY!! So I had a dream about Sub Ben eating me out while i sat at the edge of the bed and his big hands were on my thighs, pulling me closer to his mouth and then he was closing his eyes and I was pulling his locks. Can you write this?**

i mean, love, you pretty much covered it.

when ben’s in a subby mood it’s all about making you feel good. he’d go down on you for hours, if you had the time.

so you sit on the edge of the bed and he kneels before you, working his mouth like the pussy eating god you were so pleased to discover he is. and christ, the noises. the _fucking noises._ your soaked folds and his uninhibited little moans, sending vibrations through your core. ben’s eyes flutter shut when he pulls you as close as possible, a bruising hold on your shaking thighs. it never takes much time for you to cum when he takes you like that, rolling your hips against his mouth and raking your fingers through his blonde locks.

and although you always offer to return your pretty boy a favour afterwards, he usually manages to get himself off at some point, too. always complains how your praising and moaning and hair pulling makes him _“cum in his pants like a bloody teenager”_

p.s, i would deeply appreciate some kind of tutorial on how to have dreams like that :((

\-----------

**request: Imagine Ben with a size kink. I’m 5’2” and I get so warm and horny thinking about his big buff body just wrapping around me then pinning me down as he grinds against me and mouths at my neck, telling me how small and sweet I am as he draws me closer to cumming**

this is the fucking content i want/need/deserve.

  * one of your favourite things about ben is how he can just like, fucking _cocoon_ you. he’s so broad and warm and wraps himself around you like a human shield.
  * and he fucks with the size difference too - ben loves when you wear his shirts. loves seeing the hems tickle your knees and the sleeves hang past your wrists.
  * he’ll take _any_ excuse to pick you up. instruct you to wrap your legs around his slim waist as he carries you upstairs or to the car after slightly too wild of a night.
  * and christ, his size kink rears it’s fucking head in the bedroom.
  * like, sexy times will ensue and he’ll just _pin you down._
  * he loves to compare the size of your hands to his as he slings them firmly over your wrists. he’ll give you that cocky smile when his finger tips brush at the back of your neck. when one of his strong, deft fingers curling inside your cunt is enough to have you whining.
  * and bens hands aren’t that only part of him that’s… _substantial_. in fact, it took a while for him to even be able to fuck you properly.
  * but once you adjusted and the discomfort become utter pleasure, ben didn’t hold back in buring himself to the hilt inside of you. murmering over and over how _you’re his good girl, so,_ so _fucking tight for his cock._



\-----------

**request: hELLO UM COCK WARMING WITH BEN 🥵🥵 iMAGINE HIM JUST DESPERATELY WANTING TO BE INSIDE YOU AND FEEL YOU CLENCH AROUND HIM wheeeW**

i’m feral for this prompt. like, you’re out at some kind of party or drinks with a big group and he’s _desperately_ needy. pulls you onto his lap at the earliest convenience because he _just needs to be close to you_. it doesn’t take long, however, for his motives to becomes slightly less innocent.

you feel his hot, sharp breaths soak the back of your neck as he ruts his cock into your arse softly, keeping you steady with his strong hands on either side of your hips. and you take pity on him, because really, it is pitiful. the blush on his cheeks, his lips all bitten and bruised, his cock straining against his jeans.

so you unbutton him as inconspicuously as possible. slipping your knickers off under the table isn’t much trouble. and lucky you wore a dress, because is makes for some what of a curtain as you slip onto ben in one fell swoop.

you can’t see him, but you can feel his eyes fucking _widen_ behind you. his head drops onto your shoulder with a moan as you give an experimental clench. “keep quiet, baby.” you murmer. “don’t want anyone finding out.”

\-----------

**request: Okay but I'm still not over the riding Ben's thigh phase 😫 Like, maybe as a punishment?? Him whispering how naughty you are and?? Just refusing to help you in any way?? Or maybe as quick relief in a public area, like eating out with friends?? Or even teasing him?? I've thought about this way too much**

“you’ve been acting out all night, haven’t you?” ben’s voice drops to a low growl, every syllable punctuated with the tightening of his grip on your arse. you drop your head to his shoulder with a whine.

really, you should know that the innocent act won’t fool him. you _were_ palming at his cock under the table until he was whimpering in a startling similar fashion only minutes ago - not that it lasted very long.

he’d let you tease him until the rest of the boys - or the band, as they so endearingly referred to themselves - had headed to the bar to collect another round and take a quick piss. as soon as gwil, rami, and joe were out of earshot, he’d tugged your hand away from his hardening cock and you onto his lap.

“being a bad fucking girl,” he says now, grinding ever so slightly against your clothed cunt. his voice, the beat of his fingers on your arse, the painful friction, it’s got you pathetically needy.

“please, ben. make me come,” you plead.

ben chuckles. “here?” his eyes are less hooded than before. he’s genuinely asking if you’re serious.

“ _here_.”

his eyelids drop once more. the tint of sea glass that floods his irises seems to deepen to something a little more sultry. “little fuckin minx. want me to make you fall apart in front of all our friends like a slut?”

god, the mans _voice_. “fuck -yes. please, ben.” you rock your hips against his cock for good measure.

he gives you a cocky smile. the kind that makes your stomach churn. ben reaches his arms above his head and lets them rest lazily, folded on the top of the booth behind him. “do it yourself.”

you furrow your brows.

“you heard me, darlin. if you want to come, do it. fuck yourself on my thigh.”

“on your thigh?” you twist your face in confusion. the idea excites you, sure, but you’re not quite sure of some of the logistics.

ben smirks. “you’re losing time, love. you’ve never only got until the boys get back to finish yourself off.”

you rock your hips immediately at that, inhaling sharply with each slow drag of your clothed cunt over ben’s muscular thigh. “or what?” you pant as you move.

“or..” ben tenses his thigh beneath you as he talks, chuckling when your rhythm stutters. “you’re on your own for the rest of the week.”

you whimper at that. moving faster, grinding harder, since ben absolutely refuses to be of any assistance. your nails dig into his shoulder, euphoric moans clogging your throat as your high builds.

and just as the coil in your abdomen is about to spindle, two american accents overtake the british currently chanting good girl into your ear.

ben’s hands still your motions on his thigh, despite your warring attempts to finish yourself off. he tries to reposition you as inconspicuously as possible, shushing your frustrated whines as joe and rami approach the table.

“ben, _please_ ,” you huff.

“you heard the rules love,” he mutters as he drops a napkin onto his lap to cover the darkened circle of your arousal. “you’re on your own.”

\-----------

**request: okay i watched Only The Brave yesterday/today (i ran out of time with like half an hour left lmao) so now i need jonesy dressed up like a sexy firefighter, i dont know what happens next because my brain short circuits**

jesus like, you suggest it for some sort of halloween party or costumed event, but you didn’t expect to love him so much in red suspenders. ben just looks so perfectly fucking _broad_ and _muscular_ and _lean_ in his fireman’s get-up - enough so that it has you wishing he’d contemplate a career change. and it isn’t long until you’re pawing at his chest through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, begging him to _just fuck you already_ (yeah, you’re quite drunk). and when finally he obliges (once he’s well off it, too), he throws you over his shoulder fireman-style and carries you upstairs.

\-----------

**request: okay i know the whole horny 4 hardy thing is over but i just saw a gifset and had a heart attack about his eyes. they're so fucking pretty and i can't help but think about him looking up at you while he eats you out uggghhhh i need to get laid lmao**

perhaps the two of you have some kind of long-running gag about his bedroom eyes. a joke (that’s not really a joke at all) that he can make you come with his eyes alone.

and it’s not just cause they’re so fucking blue and so bloody clear, not just because they’re rimmed with thick, dark lashes and big enough to put bambi to shame. it’s what he _does_ with them. how he _looks_ at you.

how his lids will droop in this way that’s sexy and seductive and somehow utterly ben. he’ll glance at you lazily, almost innocently. but the longer you hold his stare, the more feral it becomes, until you’re having to cross your legs or fan your cheeks because he’s _fucking you with his eyes._

and when he’s eating you out - _christ_. if the expert ministrations of his tongue weren’t enough to have you sobbing over the edge, his eyes definitely would be.

not breaking their contact with yours the whole time he’s knelt between your legs, only pulling his mouth away every now and then to suck hickies into your thighs and mutter _eyes on me, darlin._

\-----------

**request: I bet Ben does the prettiest moans when you suck him off 🎶**

when he hasn’t wanked all week because _time_ and being a talented actor is fucking busy. and it’s friday night, he’s trying to learn lines, but he’s so tired and frustrated and _pent up_ that nothing will stick in his brain. and you hate seeing him so disheartened — cheeks all pink, lips torn, fists clenched against his thigh. so you ease the script out of his hands, your palms flush to his chest. he doesn’t catch on immediately — whining something intelligible about _not being finished_. you shush him, _you’ll help him learn it tomorrow_ , and drop your hands to the waist of his joggers. he swears as you palm his bulge, all thoughts of line-learning forgotten. he moans as you settle yourself on your knees, kissing his warm, clothed cock. you ease his joggers and boxers off his waist, and his hips stutter slightly, cock brushing your lips. when he’s like this - when he _really needs it,_ you give him everything you’ve got. the soft kisses and swirling of your tongue around his leaking tip don’t last long. just as his eyes start to flutter closed, you brace your hands on his thighs and take him as deep as you can. you can feel him tense in your grip, soft, empassioned whines escaping his lips. his pretty moans increase in volume — almost cries — as he spills down your throat.

\-----------

**request: but also im a Slut™ for soft smut with benny boy like early morning spooning leads to slow sex umm yes please**

those are your favourite kind of mornings with ben. you’ll wake up to a satisfied kind of hum between your legs, arse still hurting because shit, things got _intense_ the night before.

and you’ll press kisses to the tip of his nose while he wakes, shifting underneath the covers with a groan. he’ll smile at you lazily, beckoning you to come snuggle into him. without fail, he’ll find his way to _that_ spot below your ear - kissing and sucking the sensitive skin ever so gently.

you’ll whine, softly grinding against him until he’s tempted to pull you on top of him. and he’ll grip your hips and guide you slowly onto his cock, throwing his head back as you rock your hips lazily.

it’s always paradoxical to the roughness of the night before. neither of you are in a hurry. you’ll slip off him once you’ve both finished and rest your head in the crook of his neck for a bit. and after a while, just talking and snoozing, he’ll adjust the covers, slipping underneath so he can situate himself between your legs for the next couple of hours.

\-----------

**request: So I have this vision in my head that Ben x reader work together on BoRhap and the reader is super innocent, Ben x reader both have the biggest crush on eachother and one day while filming the reader does something that Ben praises her for and she accidentally mOANS BC THEY HAVE A SECRET PRAISE KINK AND BEN JUST TEASES THEM TO NO END UNTIL THEY HAVE REALLY CUTE FLUFFY SWEET SEX (reader is a virgin maybe? Idk you can decide) but yeah that’s just been floating around my head for a lil hehe xx**

i don’t really know fuck about movie making but maybe you work in the costume department or something like that and you’ve put together out a concert outfit for ben/roger that is the absolute shit. and you’re all excited to show him cause you just know he’ll love it and - let’s face it, the prospect of any time spent around ben is something worth being excited about.

so you present it to him for fitting and like you expected, he loves it.

“incredible. you’re incredible.” he says. “i love my fucking job.”

it makes you happy to see him so happy, so pleased with something you’ve done. maybe there’s a feeling that’s slightly more happiness adjacent mixed in as well. a little hint of arousal that’s making your stomach lurch.

especially when he’s so close to you in the crowded wardrobe corner, still smelling like cigarettes and old worn leather from a scene twenty minutes prior.

it’s so easy to close your eyes, as he turns around to survey himself in the mirror, and imagine his words of praise in an entirely different setting. so easy, in fact, that you forget yourself, forget where you are, who you’re with, and let out a completely undeniable whine.

“you alright?” he says in that fucking voice of his that does nothing to calm the feeling in your stomach and between your thighs, and his tone of concern turns to one of amusement as your cheeks redden.

something seems to change between the two of you at that moment. realisation clicks into place in dizzying clarity.

“not here.” he says softly, hands at your jaw. “but later.”

and i’m not really at all in a mood for writing smut at this minute, but damn do you love your job the next morning.


End file.
